


6:33

by temkous



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temkous/pseuds/temkous
Summary: just an essay i did for school hh working on other stuff
Kudos: 3





	6:33

I know now that my trial has come to an end. I’ve told the truth. Capital punishment is granted upon me. They’re getting what they wanted. I know throughout this memoir, I’ve talked about my mother briefly. I don’t find her relevant in my current situation. Though, she meant the world to me. I fear what she would say if she saw how I’ve turned out. In shackles, lying limp every night in a jail cell, secluded. I've been asked countless times what happened to her, through my childhood, I’d have a hard time grasping it myself. But after living without her, for nearly 20 years, I’ve had time. I spent my whole life hearing that I was only ‘making it up’. I feel it’s time for me to put it out there, the way it really happened, for closure. 

I was young. Had only just started second grade that fall. Me and my mom sat comfortably on the picnic blanket. It was gloomy that day, I hadn’t thought anything of it at the time. I was just excited to be spending time with my family. We waited for my dad, who was working that day. He worked long days. When my mom suggested we do something to help him relax, I agreed. 

Earlier upon arrival, we had walked into the park, a dog lay a couple feet off of the path we were walking on. He was brown, I caught eyes with him, they were deep yellow. Looking back on it, he looked like he came straight out of a bad horror film. I, of course, still thought he was cute, and I loved animals so I was biased at the time. I wanted to stop and pet him, but I figured I’d better wait. 

Now me and my mom sat, my head in her lap and she stroked my hair. She started humming to me, I felt calm and happy to be where I was. After about twenty minutes, I could still see the dog in the distance. Still in the same spot as before. It was so quiet, out in the woods. A snap of a stick could be heard behind me. I turned my head from where it was rested and saw nothing. 

“Mommy.” I called out, she turned down and stared at me, still humming quietly. “The dog,” I sat up, “can I go pet it?” She asked for me to wait for my dad. She said we should all go together. I was impatient, as any young kid would be. I asked her again, to see the dog. “All right, let me get my purse and we can go over.” She told me. I requested that I wait over where the path was. She said not to go too far. “Don't wander too far, Sally.” The atmosphere was quiet, dreary and the sky was ill-lit. I looked back and saw my mom still hadn't gotten up yet. I was impatient. I started to walk where the dog rested. As I got closer, I felt farther away from my mother. More than just being farther down the path. 

There the dog sat, I kneeled down, getting my knees covered in dirt and sticks. The dog didn't blink, or make any noises. “Who’s a good doggy?” I said. “I’ll bury her alive.” The dog spoke to me. I couldn't believe it, I thought I was hearing things. But looking back, it was very real, and I was very conscious. I felt my heart drop. I stood back up, and felt my legs shake, the dog stood up. Only then did I realize there was no dog. It was a man. A man in a hood. I traced my thoughts back. It was never a dog. 

My mom called out for me from behind. The man staggered over me in height, he pulled out a shotgun, I was too afraid to make any moves. All I wanted was to call out for my mom, I feel like my voice has been sucked out of me. The man is holding a shotgun. He cocks it. My mom’s voice gets closer, but her presence feels nowhere near me. I fear for my own life. Looking back on it, I should’ve let him take me out right then and there. My mother ran in front of me, and held me tight by the head. Boom.

The bullet shot right through her stomach, and dragged off the upper right side of my face. I was still conscious. My ears rang and I couldn't even comprehend what had happened. I dragged myself through the park, looking for my mom in any direction. I heard the sounds of sirens, police cars, and muffled voices of what had sounded like my dad calling me. I couldn't see him. All I saw was the ambulance, taking my mom away. But not me. They didn't take me with her. I went separately. 

It felt like everything was moving in slow motion. But everytime I blinked, it seemed like hours had passed. I woke up to the sound of an air conditioner blowing onto my ear. Half of my face had been bandaged, and only one of my eyes was open. It was dark, and nobody else was in the room with me. There was a white phone that sat on the brown table next to the hospital bed. It rang the moment I spotted it. I picked it up, and a voice called for me. It told me to look for them. Sounded like my dad again. Once I had walked out of the room, I was outside. I knew by this point I was only dreaming. Though the events in the dream were perfectly real and did happen, they were only mixed up from after the incident.

I saw that dog again, sitting underneath a tree in the graveyard. He told me “I buried her alive, see for yourself.” there was an empty grave plot. I jumped down it, leading me into a room with a flickering light and a single door. I didn't have many options. I went, the fluorescent light continued to flicker, my dad stood and I called out for him. “Dad, it's me, your son.” he only replied with a cold stare and “You're not my son, my son isn't a murderer.” I know now, this dream I had was only foreshadowing where I am now. I continued on, and a morgue sat in front of me. It was cold, and damp. And there she was, my mom, in a hospital bed. She was being prepped to be put into a cold locker. “M-Mom..?” I whispered. Her skin was pale and lifeless. A noticeable amount of blood leaked from her stomach. Before it could get any worse, I was awake again. Except now, my dad was in the hospital room and it was lively. 

Now here I am. Getting executed in a few hours. I doubt anyone would read this. Which doesn't matter to me now, all that really is important is that I got it out of me. Maybe I'll be able to see my mom in another life-- though I wouldn't want to face disappointment. I shouldn't dream too big. I don't think I should be excited or enthusiastic at all. Maybe one day, this will get found by a group of teenagers and I can be known again. Man, what am I talking about. It’s too late for any sort of upbringing now.


End file.
